The embodiments herein relate generally to systems for identifying whether a drone is a friend or a foe. Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, IFF systems used a two-channel system, with one frequency (1030 megahertz) used for the interrogating signals and another (1090 megahertz) for the reply. However, this system has not kept up with the proliferation of drone technology in the United States. Recreational and industrial drones were becoming prolific. While most of these drones are used for legitimate purposes, some were not. For example, drones were being used to spy on celebrities, industrial espionage, transporting weapons to inmates, and many other nefarious purposes. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.